The Sun and The Moon
by MickiesQueen
Summary: The Sun and The Moon. Two opposing characters that are friends with benefits, find love.


**I haven't wrote in a while, enjoy my otp. **

I don't care how stupid it is. I don't care. Here I am, for the fourth time this week, underneath her. The love of my life. Well.. she doesn't know that. That's why it's stupid. "We're just friends" She says, everytime this happens. Sex is what happens if you didn't realise. We have sex, Charlotte and I. It's the closest I can get to her. But it kills me because she thinks we're just friends with benefits.. Surely she must feel something.

"Becks.." Charlotte spoke, her voice laced with need. She always look extra beautiful all needy. Her cheeks flushed red and a small pout formed on her lips. Her hair was messed up and a thin coat of sweat covered her body. "I need you now..."

It had just been my turn. She always knew how to make me feel beautiful and loved. I'd never tell her that of course, but I always feel special when I'm with her. The way her lips trail across my body in a slow, gentle way gives me butterflies, a feeling I only ever get when I'm with her. My breath catches in the back of my throat, and I often find myself breathless at the way she touches me, so soft yet so passionate.

I flip her over slowly so she's laying on her back. She looks up at me and smiles shyly. She was blushing again. Goddamn it, she's so adorable.

"Please Becky.." Her voice was barely a whisper and I could hear the desire captured in her voice. I gave her a small nod and proceeded to pepper gentle kisses down her body. I stopped at her hip and placed a lingering kiss there, before moving down to her thigh and nibbling at the inside to leave a small mark. There, I have to claim her somehow.

Charlotte squirmed beneath me, desperate to be touched. I placed my hands on her hips to steady her and began moving my tongue in slow strokes. This wouldn't take long. When she was as needy as this it would be over not too long after it started. It gave me a sense of pride, knowing I'm capable of making her like this.. so desperate.

"Oh, Becky.." She cooed through choked moan. I found a steady rhythm with my tongue. Slow and rough. The way I knew she liked it, the way that brought her orgasm on quicker.

She cried out softly and gripped my hair for dear life as her body started to convulse beneath me. Rutting her hips up, she whimpered and threw her head back onto the pillow. I happily lapped at the fluid she released during her high, and she continued to whimper and whine, while her body shook.

"Becky.."

"Yes, love?" I spoke for the first time that night. Sitting up, I moved to curl up against her side and pulled her close.

"I think I'm in love with you."

I looked up at her and I could feel heat rising to my cheeks.

"Really..?" I asked her, wary. There was a frightening thought that perched in my mind. What if she didn't mean it? "Cause.. I've been in love with you for quite some time, Char."

Finally. It was about time that had been said. For the first time since I met Charlotte, my mind was clear, my heart was no longer heavy and all the pressure was taken away from me. Nothing else existed outside of this hotel room. Just me and her.

Charlotte nodded and fluttered her eyes closed. I felt her reach over and take my hand in hers. It was a soft and gentle movement, which was greatly appreciated as I still had fear in the back of my mind. It was comforting.

"I love you, Becky." Charlotte spoke again, softly, calmer and with more confidence. I felt myself grin as I squeezed her hand gently.

"Oh, Charlie. I love you too."

Her arms tangled around my neck and I felt her moving onto my lap. We stayed like that for a while, in a delicate embrace. My heart was soaring at that moment. She loved me back and it was an incredible feeling.

It was only moments after that I felt the shoulder her face was nuzzled into become damp. She was crying and my heart sank in overwhelming fear.

"Charlotte, love, what's wrong?"

She lifted her head up and her tear stained eyes locked with mine. Slowly, she leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to my lips. Oh, how good that felt.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think you'd love me back.."

She spoke with so much vulnerability and her eyes began welling with more tears. My love for this woman grew fonder as I watched and felt her hand tangle in my fluorescent, orange locks.

Reaching up, I wiped her tears from her eyes. I slowly pushed my head forward and claimed her lips as mine. Charlotte held a strong grip on my hair, though not strong enough to hurt. She tugged at my bottom lip with her teeth and I gasped, pulling myself away from the kiss. Whimpering faintly, she shuffled further up my lap and rested her head against my chest. She nestled into my petite body and I wrapped my arms around her tightly, not wanting to ever let go of her or this moment. Smiling softly, I combed my fingers through her blonde mane.

"I've always loved you, Charlotte."

And in that moment, two completely different souls were entwined as one. Pushing away all of the differences that discriminated against them. The sun and the moon became one.


End file.
